


No Hands Release

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Maul is jacking off alright?, Im not even gonna play it cool, Masturbation, No Plot, Other, Reader suggested, kind of, self pleasuring, the title says it all, very short, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: Warm, wet, inviting. Visions of a clear blue sky, and hot reddened cheeks. A fleeting memory of a woman, breathing softly, moaning sweetly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know he could fucking do it.

Warm, wet, inviting. Visions of a clear blue sky, and hot reddened cheeks. A fleeting memory of a woman, breathing softly, moaning sweetly. 

Spurring on now heavy puffs of air from a heaving chest. Clenching knuckles grip the sheets. Hips lifting ever so slightly off the bed, straining to feel the feathering fingertips of a mere specter. It's haunting, intangible, and terribly clear. 

His body is a smooth map of black and red. A sheen of sweat and lust on him. Engulfed in a suffocating heat, it's almost painful. Muscles tense and curl. His knuckles clench as he grips the sheets, bringing them closer to his teeth. Biting down, muffling his moans. 

The visions are nothing more than a memory, a waking dream. And without hands the only stimulation on his cock are his stark black trousers and the torturous hunger of his lust.  
He thrusts his hips lightly, his cock twitching upwards in his trousers. The images in his head feel far too real, they're far too vivid. He tries to push them away, but...they feel so good...

Still, he refuses to indulge himself. Keeping his hands at bay, and at his sides. He's reluctant to bring them anywhere near his hips. Opting instead, to ride out these intrusive memories. 

A few moans escape his throat, then with an angry growl he bites down hard on his hand and the sheet. 

Fuck...he's going to cum. Right there and in his trousers. 

He's writhing in his bed now, hips thrusting with more fervor, his stomach tense and silently pleading for release with small pathetic whimpers. 

So warm...and wet...eager lips and a fluttering heart beat...

He moans again. It's now almost impossible to keep his hand from skimming the outline of his hard cock, but before he can wrap his hand around himself he bucks his hips violently. A spurt of cum coating his stomach and his trousers. 

“Ah...sh-” He hisses, barring his teeth. 

His body spasms for a moment, and he slowly opens his clenched eyes in shock. He let's out a deep, tired breath. Heaving, his chest rising and falling dramatically. He raises a hand to run over his face in an attempt to steady himself.

His other hand grazes his softening cock tentatively, it twitches once more, sensitive to his own touch. He groans once more, before dipping his hands into his trousers to see the damage he's done. 

It's warm, and wet. His fingers slide across his abdomen, smearing milky white cum across his stomach. He brings his fingers to his face. They shimmer with his release. 

He sneers at it, disgusted with himself. To let such a small insignificant memory affect him so. It was disturbing, to say the least. But he had to admit, he felt...lighter. Like he had been holding his breath for far too long. He swallows hard, his breathing still a little erratic. He throws his head back, enjoying the way time feels to have slowed down, the way air comes so much more easily to his lungs. He writhes a little in his bed, riding out the final waves of bliss from his orgasm. His breathing finally slowing down. He might just allow something like this to happen again. With a satisfied hum, Maul falls into a deep sleep, with dreams of her soft hair, and comforting caresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Darth Maul could absolutely coax himself into orgasm using only his mind and some tight pants.
> 
> Inspired by a video I saw on...a site...


End file.
